Bittersweet feelings
by Shirou the space penguin
Summary: Nagumo Haruya avait 24 ans. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire de sa vie. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait se sortir Suzuno Fuusuke de la tête. Mais tout allait plutôt bien sinon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce gosse. Là, tout a dérapé.


Wouhouh! 1ère fanfic sur Ina11! Que de joie! Pour vous (j'espère =D) et pour moi ^^ Et puis, postée depuis la Martinique, où je passe une semaine de vacances (nan j'me la pète pas =D), la tête dans le chou après 5 heures de rando en plein soleil, alors que mon corps ne connait pas le mot "bronzer"(mes parents sont des monstres ^^) Résultat, je ressemble à un marbré à la fraise =D (là je souris et tout, maiiiiiis en vrai, _non_ ^^). Mmmh, voilà voilà, place au premier chapitre ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Titre<strong> **: **Bittersweet feelings

**Auteur** **:** Shirou the space penguin

**Fandom :** Inazuma Eleven**  
><strong>

**Genre : **Romance, chtouilla de angst je pense, family, et en fait je sais pas trop =D

**Rating :** T (peut-être M plus tard ?) (Je viens de relire le chapitre, donc tendance T+ pour lime pourri ^^)

**Pairing :** Burn/Gazel principalement, d'autres sûrement, en clin d'œil.

**Notes :** -Cette fic se déroule dans un futur alternatif, je m'explique : pas de Fifth sector =D (parce que ça me cassait les couilles de le mettre ^^). Désolée aux fans de cet organisme s'il y en a ^^

-J'ai fait une chose horrible... une chose que normalement je déteste... (y a juste une fic qui m'a fait aimé ce truc... Et j'ai oublié laquelle c'était ;A; Je me souviens juste que c'était une HPDM avec du George/Théodore en fond...Bref) Et je peux même pas vous dire ce que c'est sinon ça gâche toute la surprise ! (Vous pouvez toujours essayer de deviner =) ) Bref, attendez-vous à quelque chose de bizarre dans la suite ^^

-Touche "M" qui déconne (je suis obligée de la tabasser pour qu'elle marche ^^ C'est la joie =D) (_again_ je souris et tout, maiiiiiis en vrai, _non _^^)

-Tirets pas alignés =D Le feeling, y a que ça de vrai !

-Possibilité de fautes dégueulasses dans toute ma fic, mais ça devrait aller ^^ (j'espère =S) Sinon, prévenez-moi =D

**Mot préféré du moment :** Libidineux =D

**P.S. : **Résumé pourri : CHECK !

* * *

><p>Avant que j'oublie : j'ai l'impression que y a que du BurnGazel sur le fandom français Oo

* * *

><p>Haruya soupira en desserrant sa cravate. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé finir par travailler dans une entreprise quand il était adolescent et qu'il pensait encore que le foot était tout ce qui importait.<p>

Il avait maintenant 24 ans et travaillait depuis peu pour Hiroto, qui avait repris le business de feu son père adoptif. Même si lors de son adolescence il n'appréciait pas certain de ses camarades du Jardin du Soleil –en particulier Hiroto justement-, il était toujours en contact avec eux. Mais malgré cela, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître quand on les avait connus plus jeunes, Burn n'avait plus de nouvelles de son ancien rival et meilleur ennemi, Suzuno Fuusuke, depuis près de huit ans.

En effet, celui qui était surnommé Gazel avait quitté l'orphelinat sans laisser d'adresse ou de numéro de téléphone, il y a de cela quelques années. Et depuis, il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle à ses amis, du moins, de ce que Burn en savait.

Penser à Fuusuke lui rappelait irrémédiablement les quelques mois pendant lesquels ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Haruya devait avouer que cette période avait été une des meilleurs de sa vie.

Ils avaient commencé petit à petit, timidement, comme deux enfants : des petits baisers au coin des lèvres, des caresses innocentes, des joues rougissantes, des regards fuyants…

Et un soir dans la chambre de Gazel, leur premier baiser passionné. Quand Burn, pris d'une sorte de pulsion, avait passé ses mains sous le sweat de son aimé, celui-ci l'avait doucement repoussé en détournant le regard, le rouge de ses joues atteignant ses oreilles.

Il lui avait murmuré qu'il n'était pas près et ils en étaient restés là, se contentant de dormir l'un contre l'autre.

Mais à force de patience, de tendresse, de mots doux et de caresses plus ou moins vicieuses, Haruya avait réussi à faire craquer Gazel, au bout de quelques semaines de travail subtil.

Dans ses souvenirs, tout s'était extraordinairement bien passé. Fuusuke avait certes grimacé de douleur quand il était entré en lui mais il avait bien vite commencé à gémir sous ses assauts.

Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et le matin, en se levant, ils avaient continué les poignées de mains tendres et les joues roses. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans leur regard.

Et pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, Gazel l'avait quitté. Soudainement et sans raison. Comme ça, un soir.

Burn avait fait glisser le tee-shirt mauve de son petit ami, dévoilant une épaule blanche qu'il avait entrepris de couvrir de baisers. Au bout de trois ou quatre mois, la gêne s'était évaporé chez l'adolescent au tempérament de feu.

Et puis les mots étaient tombés, intransigeants, dits d'une voix froide et implacable :

''On arrête''

Et il était parti sans se retourner, sans laisser le temps à Burn de placer un mot. De toutes manières, celui-ci était bien trop abasourdi pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche, alors répliquer…

Quand il retrouva ses esprits, la porte s'était refermée depuis bien longtemps.

Mais Burn ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça : Gazel avait toujours était un brin lunatique. Peut-être devait-il se ressourcer, s'isoler ou une autre connerie du même genre.

Pas de trop gros problèmes en somme : Fuusuke finirait bien par revenir, pensait Haruya.

Pendant quelques jours, Fuusuke l'avait évité avec soin. Il suffisait que Burn entre dans une pièce pour que son ami disparaisse mystérieusement.

S'il se retrouvait seul avec lui, Gazel s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, comme s'il souhaitait que Burn oublie sa présence. Pas un mot ne passait ses lèvres fines et ses yeux regardaient partout, sauf en direction du rouquin. Celui-ci finissait par quitter rapidement la pièce, mal à l'aise.

Il avait bien essayait d'engager la conversation, après tout, c'était bien l'autre qui l'avait plaqué et il avait le droit de savoir pourquoi ! Mais seul le silence lui répondait. A la fin, il n'essayait même plus.

Et après deux trois jours de cette ambiance tendue, l'ancien capitaine de Diamond Dust avait quitté l'orphelinat, sans en toucher un mot à quiconque.

Hitomiko n'avait tout de même pas eu l'air plus surprise que ça, Haruya la soupçonnait donc de savoir quelque chose et il n'était visiblement pas le seul, étant donné qu'il avait une fois surpris la jeune femme hurler à Hiroto d'arrêter de la harceler avec ça. Il ne savait pas si le jeune homme avait fini par obtenir gain de cause. Il espérait que non : si lui-même ne savait pas -il n'avait même pas osé demander à Hitomiko-, il ne voulait que ce crétin de Hiroto sache.

Après le départ de Fuusuke, Haruya avait eu l'impression d'avoir le besoin constant d'être aimé -cela s'était calmé avec le temps- et quel meilleur moyen pour avoir de l'affection sans demander que de sortir avec quelqu'un ? Et puis, Gazel l'avait plaqué avant de partir, il avait bien le droit sans se sentir coupable, non ? C'est pas comme s'il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, pensait-il.

Il était donc sortit avec Rean mais la jeune fille ne l'aimait pas comme on aime un amant, étant donné qu'elle n'avait juste pas osé dire non à son ancien capitaine, pas après la disparition de Fuusuke. Burn s'en était vite aperçu -après tout, lui non plus ne l'aimait pas vraiment comme ça, il avait juste besoin de tendresse.- et ils en étaient resté là.

Haruya avait également eu une courte histoire avec Midorikawa -malgré le mépris qu'ils se vouaient-.

Courte en effet car l'ancien capitaine de Gemini Storm l'avait largué au bout de cinq jours, hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un salopard. Le rouquin n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi.

Maintenant, il avait 24 ans, Rean et Nepper filaient le parfait amour depuis 6 ans après s'être tournés autour pendant des mois et ce bâtard de Reize sortait avec cet idiot de Gran qui, accessoirement, était son boss.

Et lui, Nagumo Haruya, était seul.

Et après huit ans, Gazel n'était toujours pas reparu, n'avait toujours pas passé de coup de fil, envoyer de lettre, donner des nouvelles de n'importe quelle manière ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Sa vie était nulle, pensa Burn en finissant d'enlever sa cravate.

* * *

><p>Après cette petite séance de réminiscences, plutôt déprimante, il fallait l'avouer, Haruya n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui et s'affaler dans son lit, son canapé, ou n'importe quelle autre surface à peu près moelleuse et confortable.<p>

Un ballon de foot vint cependant doucement rouler à ses pieds, gâchant ses plans –qui, rappelons-le, consistaient à s'enfouir sous sa couette pour ne plus voir la lumière du jour. Un peu dépressif, en effet.-

''Monsieur ! Tu peux nous renvoyer le ballon, s'te plaît ?''

Le regard de Burn voyagea alors de la balle à ses propriétaires, qu'il dévisagea.

Ils étaient trois, âgés entre sept et huit ans à vue d'œil. Celui qui avait parlé était assez petit pour son âge et avait de grands yeux gris bleu, un peu comme ceux de Gazel -Burn secoua la tête à ce moment. Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas quitter ses pensées trente secondes ?-, accompagnés d'une touffe de cheveux roux. A sa droite se trouvait un autre garçon, un brin plus grand. Il avait un air placide avec ses yeux noirs un peu tombants et ses cheveux bruns mi-longs.

Le dernier enfant, à la gauche du premier, était une fillette, probablement une métisse, une jolie blondinette aux yeux bruns.

Yeux bruns qui le défiaient ouvertement, comme s'ils pensaient incapable de envoyer correctement la balle.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si il n'était qu'un adulte incapable de taper dans un ballon, il avait quand même joué dans l'équipe junior nationale de Corée et tenu tête à la meilleure équipe du Japon !

Et puis, le foot, c'était comme le vélo : ça ne s'oubliait pas.

Histoire de leur montrer, Haruya leur envoya donc une passe parfaitement contrôlée et plus-précise-que-ça-tu-meurs.

Il l'avait appelée ainsi quand il avait cinq ans et tenait à préciser qu'elle s'était bien améliorée depuis.

Les yeux du gosse du milieu s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement tandis que le plus grand rattrapait maladroitement la balle.

''Wouah ! Monsieur t'es trop fort ! s'écria le plus petit. Dis, tu veux pas jouer avec nous ? Ça serait trop cool !''

Burn cilla. Ces gamins leur ressemblaient tellement : la fillette avait le même air hautain, voir méprisant, que Gazel mais également la même lueur d'intérêt au fond des pupilles devant quelque chose d'inhabituel ou de nouveau. Le plus grand le faisait penser à Hiroto avant le passage de la météorite Aliea, avec son émerveillement un brin passif et son caractère tranquille. Quant au dernier, Burn trouvait qu'il lui ressemblait : impulsif et littéralement tout feu tout flamme, ses cheveux roux foncé semblant lui faire une couronne de flamme autour de la tête.

Cette bande de morveux leur ressemblait vraiment. Avant que la météorite Aliea n'arrive et ne change tout, bien sûr.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que ta maman soit d'accord pour que je joue avec toi, argumenta Haruya.

-T'inquiète pas monsieur, c'est la maman de Ringo-chan qui nous garde, on a qu'à lui demander !''

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme se retrouva tracté par un gamin bouillonnant, suivi d'un gosse placide et d'une fillette hautaine, jusqu'à une femme dans la fleur de l'âge et probablement occidentale, comme en témoignait ses cheveux blonds.

''Dites Elen-san, est-ce que monsieur il peut jouer avec nous ?

-Hein, euh, s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Yosha ! Tu vois monsieur, y avait pas besoin de demander, elle est d'accord ! On aurait pu commencer à jouer tout de suite !'' la coupa le gosse qui semblait avoir zappé la partie 's'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient'

Burn se retrouva donc à jouer au foot avec des gosses de huit ans alors qu'il voulait tout simplement rentrer chez lui pour dormir. Mais bon, cela pouvait être amusant, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué au foot, et puis son repos attendrait bien quelques minutes, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait rester des heures…

Finalement, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était toujours en train de jouer avec eux. Et il avait totalement oublié son lit.

Cependant, une petite pause s'imposa lorsqu'une petite femme aux faux airs de lutin -petit visage malicieux, court cheveux acajou, yeux brillants- se présenta comme étant la mère de Kite -le plus grands des trois enfants-. Elle remercia chaleureusement la mère de Ringo d'avoir gardé son garnement, comme elle l'appelait, avant de repartir avec le dit garnement.

Mais, malgré le départ de Kite, Burn décida de continuer à jouer avec Ringo et Fuyu. Le gosse lui avait hurlé son nom après la première passe pour qu'il arrête de l'appeler gamin.

Ils continuèrent donc de s'envoyer la balle, accompagnés des cris de joie de Fuyu, des petits sourires de Ringo et des rictus amusés de Haruya jusqu'à ce que le portable d'Elen sonne.

La conversation ne s'éternisa pas plus de quelques minutes. Après avoir raccroché, la femme se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Elle s'approcha de Fuyu et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

''Dis moi Fuyu, tu sais quand est-ce que ton papa arrive ?

-Nan, je sais pas, répondit Fuyu en baissant les yeux. Il m'avait dit qu'il essaierait de finir le travail plus tôt pour venir jouer avec moi.

-Ah, ça m'embête, soupira la femme.

-Que se passe-t-il ?''

Elle se retourna vers Haruya et lui expliqua :

''On vient de me prévenir qu'un de mes rendez-vous a été déplacé dans une quarantaine de minutes. Le temps de passer chez moi, il faudrait que je parte maintenant. Mais le père de Fuyu n'est pas encore arrivé et je ne peux bien évidemment pas le laisser tout seul.

-Je peux rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que son père arrive si vous voulez'' proposa le jeune homme avant de se maudire lui et son impulsivité.

Mais les yeux du gosse lui rappelaient tellement ceux de Gazel que Haruya décida de se plonger dans ses souvenirs aux côtés de cet enfant juste pour cette après-midi.

''Cela ne vous dérange pas, vous êtes sûr ?

-Pas de problème'' confirma Burn en hochant la tête.

Elen le remercia puis pris la main de sa fille avant de quitter précipitamment le parc.

Burn se retourna vers Fuyu.

'' Tu veux continuer de jouer ?''

Le grand sourire du gosse fut une réponse assez explicite.

Ils jouèrent une ou deux dizaines de minutes avant que Fuyu n'en ai marre et ne veuille arrêter.

Ils se posèrent sur un banc près d'un étang et le garçon aida une vieille femme à jeter du pain aux canards sous son sourire indulgent.

''Votre fils est vraiment adorable, dit-elle à Haruya alors que Fuyu regardait les canards plonger dans l'eau pour chercher les miettes qui aurait pu leur échapper.

-C'est pas mon fils'' marmonna le jeune homme.

La vieille ne dit rien alors que le gosse lui sautait dessus à l'entente de la musique d'un marchand de glaces, le harcelant pour en avoir une.

Burn craqua au bout de trois minutes, ne supportant plus les jérémiades de l'enfant.

Ils retournèrent ensuite s'asseoir sur le banc, Fuyu léchant joyeusement sa glace à l'eau.

Burn demanda alors :

''Ta maman ne peut pas venir te cherchait à la place de ton papa ?

-Papa il dit que j'ai pas besoin de maman, qu'on se suffit à nous deux.

-_Hein _? fut l'élégante réaction de Haruya.

-Chais pas trop, j'ai pas trop compris non plus. Mais papa dit ça quand je lui demande où elle est ma maman à moi.

-Et pourquoi ton papa ne peut pas rester avec toi ?''

Fuyu passa deux ou trois fois sa langue sur la glace avant de répondre, avec ce que Burn crut être une once d'amertume au fond de la voix :

''Papa travaille beaucoup pour payer le loyer et m'acheter des nouveaux jouets. C'est pour ça qu'il rentre souvent tard le soir. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour que je puisse bien vivre mais ça e rend un peu triste des fois. Et puis il faudrait qu'il travaille moins pour pouvoir sortir ou rencontrer des gens, parce qu'il est super beau mon papa !''

Haruya hocha distraitement la tête et enchaina sur une autre question :

''Mais alors qui te garde le soir quand ton papa rentre tard de son travail ?

-C'est Aki, la logeuse, qui me garde ! Elle est super gentille et ses gâteaux sont trooop bons ! Et puis Tenma-nii joue avec moi quand il finit son entrainement plus tôt. Et quand il est pas là, je m'occupe de Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?

-C'est le chien de Tenma-nii. Il est énorme ! Et très vieux aussi…

-Je vois. Et ils ne peuvent pas venir te chercher ?''

Fuyu hocha négativement la tête.

''Tenma-nii a un match d'entrainement avec son collège et Aki est partie voir des amis.

-Et ton papa doit venir vers quelle heure ?'' questionna Haruya. Fallait qu'il rentre chez lui quand même !

Fuyu baissa le nez et dit, d'une voix mal assurée :

''Il m'avait dit qu'il essaierait de partir du travail plus tôt, pour pouvoir jouer avec moi au parc. Parce que tu sais, il est très fort au foot, mon papa ! Aussi fort que toi !''

Burn tiqua. Le père de Fuyu avait donc un niveau égal à celui d'un ex-joueur national, s'il en croyait les dires de l'enfant.

''Ah ? répondit-il néanmoins. Il faudra que je joue contre lui une fois, alors.

-Oh oui ! Ce serait trop cool ! Et en plus vous pourriez faire des vrais matches ensemble, parce que mon papa, il connait plein de gens qui jouent trop bien.

-Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa, répondit Burn avec un sourire. Il aimait bien ce gosse et, de plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué contre des gens de son niveau. Il espérait ne pas s'être trop rouillé.

-Fuyu-chan !''

Fuyu se retourna, semblant reconnaitre la voix, et répondit, agacé :

''M'appelle pas Fuyu-chan ! C'est pour les filles et chuis un garçon, papa !''

L'homme s'était approché et avait pris son fils dans ses bras.

''Je suis désolé, Fuyu-chan. –L'enfant grogna- Je n'ai pas pu me libérer aussi tôt que je le voulais.

-Bah, c'est pas grave, y a un gentil monsieur qui a joué au foot avec moi ! répondit le garçon en rendant son étreinte à son père.

-Un gentil monsieur ?''

Le jeune homme releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le ''gentil monsieur''.

Burn avait eut à peu près la même réaction en reconnaissant le père de Fuyu.

''Ha-haruya…

-Fuusuke…''

* * *

><p>Oh mon dieu ! Quel suspens !<p>

...

Nan je déconne ^^

Voilà, fin du chapitre 1, j'espère que vous avez pas cramé tout mon scénar =D

Le chapitre 2 est plus long. Et il est pas encore finit sur mon cahier. Et je tape très lentement. Doooonc, il sera pas là avant un moment =D (si vous avez aimé cette fic et que vous voulez la suite, ne me tapez pas, je vous en supplie ! ;A;)

Pourtant je voulais vraiment finir le chapitre 2 avant de poster le chapitre 1. Mais j'ai pas résisté T.T

Voilà voilà, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé/me donner des conseils/m'encenser (je déconne)/me fracasser la tronche/m'assassiner discrètement/me torturer (longtemps) puis m'achever douloureusement/autre

Bisouilles à toutes!

(Tous ?)


End file.
